Large waste collection containers are generally located at specific sites which are visited periodically by vehicles into which the collected waste is transferred, often mechanically, from the containers, for removal from the site and disposition. The containers must be covered, to prevent them from filling with rain water or snow, and to minimize the attraction of insects. The covers should not be entirely removable from the containers, which would create a possibility of separation and loss, but yet the covers should be capable of easy opening to minimize interference with the depositing of waste into the containers or the later removal of waste from the containers.
One type of covered container meeting these objections is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,539, which discloses a hinge cover secured to a flange surrounding the top of the container. Hinges including moldings for receiving hinge pins are provided for convenient opening of the container, and means are provided to prevent entrance of water at the hinges. The present invention provides an improvement over my earlier invention by providing a covered container having the same operational features and advantages, but which is less expensive to manufacture.